Clarity
by Notepad-chan
Summary: Nanami here is a strong Land God she grew at the Mikage Shrine with her foster father. The two demon brothers Tomoe and Akura-uo needs to fulfill their promise with a certain person. Can they continue their mission or Nanami can actually stop them? PS: This story might only contain 1-10 chapters please R&R uppupupupu :3
1. Chapter I: The Mission

-Kamisama Hajimemashita Fiction-

Chapter I: The mission.

"Please be purified~"

Momozono Nanami the Land God chanted while sticking a talisman into a cursed sword of a young man.. "The curse has been lifted" Nanami smiled widely and sweetly.. (Mademoiselle: You know her signature cute smile ^u^)

"Arigato Land God-sama" the young man bowed while blushing.. Nanami smiled again and said "Just call me Nanami.. And please don't thank me 'coz that's my duty as this shrine's God" The man bowed again "Hai.. Nanami-dono" then he leaves the shrine with an infatuated lool on his face..

"Phew.. That curse sure is strong.. Glad I removed it tho.." Nanami sighed in relief..

"Nanami-chan~! the tengu Jiro-sama is here again to visit you.." Mizuki said with a cute pout.. "Oh him again.. Is it his hobby to visit me everyday?" Nanami giggled while walking to the guess room.. "Yo Jiro-san!" Nanami smiled.. "Y-yo!" Jiro answered stiffly with a light blush.. "Want some tea?" Nanami offered.. "A-ah n-no.. t-thanks.. but I have an important thing to give you from Dojobo-sama.." Nanami took the scroll and read it "W-what is this? What does this mean?" Nanami asked Jiro with serious and nervous face.. "Many yokai's become wild since yesterday.. They kill and eat others without hesitation.. Seems like a certain yokai is causing this.. maybe that yokai is the highest of them all and commanding the others to rampage in the towns.. We caught one yesterday and interrogate him.. but he even chose to die than tell us who their leader is.. " Nanami cover her lips with her palms, shocked of what she heard.. "B-but why chose me to be one of those who need to catch their leader?" she asked "The Higher Gods talked about the issue last night and they chosed the Gods that has the ability to fight the yokai's because their numbers are increasing very fast.." Nanami then look down and think "I see.. So when will we start then?" "Tomorrow at 5pm the chosen Gods will have to meet at the Sea Dragon King's place to talk about the plan.. *gives Nanami an egg* " Nanami looked at the egg "Is this another shikigami egg? "She asked "Yes.. I-I'll give it to you since I can't always be at your side when our mission starts.." Nanami smiled sweetly "Thank you Jiro-san.. I'll definitely take care of it!" Then they bid good byes as the sun starts to set..

Nanami is caressing the egg while speaking to herself "I wonder what will you be.. I'mm so excited!" Nanami caressed it into her cheeks.. "Nanami-sama! dinner's ready!" Onikiri said "Hai! I'll be there.. just a second!" then she put the egg in a pillow beside her bed.. As she walks through the hall she didn't noticed that there is a shadow in the tree staring at her..

-Tomorrow morning-

"Hnnn.." Nanami stretched as a trace of sunlight hits her eyes "Ohayou Nanami-chan~" Mizuki greet Nanami while opening her windows "You better get-up now My Nanami-chan or your work will be piled up like a mountain~~~" He said with a sweet smile "Shimata!" Nanami hurriedly go inside the CR and wash herself "Breakfast is already~ We'll wait you Nanami-chan~" Then he leaves her room after cleaning her bed..

-Around 3pm-

"Ne~ so what exactly are you doin' here Kurama?" Nanami asked "Ooohh~ I want to go at the dragon king's place with you Nanami-chan~" Kurama said while caressing the end of Nanami's hair "Oh I see.. Why not use your wings? Is there a.. problem with them?" "Oh no~ I just don't want to use them 'coz it's tiring" He smiled sweetly "Hmmn.. ok.. Oh by the way you're also chosed to be part of the mission?" "Well kind of.. Dojobo-sama asked me to.. knowing that I am already a strong &amp; HANDSOME tengu~" Kurama posed like an idtiot after saying those words "Ehehe. I-I see then who's shrine will you be part of?" "Ofcourse the Mikage Shrine~ to protect My Nanami-chan~" "O-oh? Glad to here that hehe." Nanami giggled with a sweat on her head.. "Nanami-chan~ I'ts time for us to leave.."

Then they all traveled to the King Dragon's place using the carriage with fire on the wheel (I forgot what that thing is XD Sarreh~)

-At the Dragon King's Palace-

"Welcome Land God-sama" a yokai servant greeted us at the entrance and Nanami bowed with a smile "Oh~! Nanami-chan~!" Himemiko beamed at Nanami with a smile then hug her tightly "Himemiko-chan~!" Nanami hug back "Hey *hold himemikos hands* you also,a part of the mission?" Nanami asked worriedly " *shake her head* Iie.. I'm just here to listen about the mission.. some of my servants are going so I want to hear it and help as much as I can" Himemiko smiled sweetly (Note: She's in the human form now) "Yokatta ne~" Nanami sighed in relief..

"Attention! Gods and qualified Yokais that had been chosen for this mission.. We will now start this discussion shortly and clearly for you all to rest and prepare before this mission starts.." the Sky God Sorajin announced (Note: I just made that sky god thingy tho XD) "Your mission will start tomorrow, the possessed yokais are only attacking at night, so this means we need to take our action at night and do some investigation at day time.. before the sun sets all of you needs to protect a certain town, the town you will be assigned will be send tomorrow morning.. Those who can purify the yokais need to purify them as many as you can and for those who can't will need to kill them.. We will assign 1 person who can purify for each group so we can decrease the bloodshed as possible.. also please protect those who can purify as possible as you al can.. As you all know that there are only few persons that has that kind of power.. And as we end thi, we have a suspicion that Tomoe and Akura-oh the two powerful yokais are the cause of this.. Please be careful when you all go out there and also don't rush on attacking those 2 yokais without telling us.. we don't want you all to risk your lives when you all know that you can't defeat them.. That's all.. thank you for listening *bow*" Then Sorajin disappeared all of the Gods and Yokais then takr their leave..

'Tomoe... his name rings a bell..' Nanami thought to herself while looking down walking *bump* *Nanami falls on her butt* "Itte.. " Nanami caressed her head "Oh I'm s-sorry!" a guy apologized while helping Nanami to stand up "It's ok.. my fault anyway.. You ok?" She smiled at him sweetly "Y-yes Land God-sama" he answered with a light blush "Oh you can call me Nanami..." she stretched her hand for a hand while gersturing and asking for his name expression "J-Jiro! I'm Sakai Jiro servant of the Wind God O-" "Lady-Guy-Lady? *giggles* nice to meet you Jiro-kun.. I better get going my friends are waiting for me.. Bye" she waved good bye while smiling widely "S-so beautiful" Jiro told himself silently (AN: Sakai Jiro is my OC)

Tsuzuku~

Chapter II: "Yume"


	2. Chapter II: Yume

Chapter II: "Yume"

~^Normal POV^~

-Inside Nanami's dream-

"Ne~ Mama~ Look!" Little Nanami showed her drawing of a burning house with a wide smile "W-what's that Nanami? Did you drew that?" her mother asked worried while Nanami nod happily "My dear Nanami *hold Nanami's face* you shouldn't draw something like that, ok?" Her mother explained tthen kissed her forehead and hugged her "But why not Mama?" Nanami asked with her cute eyes staring at her mother "Because if your father saw that he'll be mad.. And he'll hurt me again.. Do you want that to happen to mama?" She said with a sad face then Nanami shake her head furiously "I-Iie! I-I don't want mama to be hurt again" Nanami cried and hugged her mother tightly "I love you Nanami" Her mother kissed her head then caressing her hair "I love you too Mama..." then Nanami fall asleep.. Nanamk's mother put her on her bed and silently closed her room's door.. "Stupid wife! doku da yo!?" Nanami's father burst on their door drunk "H-H-Hai! I'm coming honey.." Her mother answered frantically with a pale face "Prepare the hot bath this instant! *hiccup*" After taking a bath he saw Nanami's drawing under the coloring books "What's this! You stupid mother! Why can't you take care of Nanami! Just a simple task and you can't do it! While I'm all worn out working out there! Come here!" Nanami's mother comes closer to him and he eventually slap her cheeks that caused her mother to fall then he starts to punch and kick her.. Didn't they know that Nanami was peeking through the door her eyes were blank the bright eyes of hers are now as plain as a brown wood while tears starts to fall on her eyes.. "You should just rest forever if you can't do your job as a mother!" then out of rage Nanami's father get the knife and stabbed Nanami's mother in her heart.. shocked his father then don't know what to do and stab his self.. "I-Iieeeeeeeeeee!" Nanami run into her mother's side "O-okaa-san! Otou-san! D-Don't leave Nanami alone!" Then she cried and cried until she become tired.. "Nanami! What ha-ppened.." two boys came into their house shocked they run into Nanami and comfort her, they emmidiately called the ambulance and police "Daijoubu Nanami.. I'll protect you.." The first boy said while caressing Nanami's head "Me too.. I'll protect Nana-chan no matter what!" The second boy said posing like a hero "*hiccup hiccup* Y-you too w-will never leave Nanami?" She asked with her tears falling all over her face "Yakusoku!" Both the boys promised her "Thank you _ and _ " then she hug them both..

Nanami opened her eyes with tears on her eyes "W-who are they.. Why can't I remember them.." Nanami clutches her hair as a pain struck in her head suddenly "O-ouch.. What's that.."

"Nanami-sama? You awake? Breakfast is ready~ the letter about the mission also arrived just a moment ago.. We'll wait for you so we can all eat together Nanami-sama~" Onikiri &amp; Kotetsu said outside Nanami's room "Hai! I'll be there.. Just a moment"

-While eating breakfast-

"So we're assigned to protect the capital.. pretty big place huh.. hope that no one will get hurt" Nanami said in sad tone "No one will be hurt Nanami-chan~ Because theres an invisible chain that ties and protect us all" Mizuki comfort Nanami that made her smile..

-Tomoe &amp; Akura-oh's place-

"Oya! you slow furball! Hurry and give Brother another sake!" The yokai obidiently pour sake for Tomoe "So.. why exactly are you cleaning the towns for?" Tomoe asked Akura-oh "To help you brother! I know you know what I mean right? And also if ever that we see that person.. Hope that'll like it when those who are living in this whole continent are the three of us only like what that person wanted" Akura-oh smiled with a bit of sadness on his eyes "Hmmn.. well yeah.. It can make my work even faster" Tomoe drinks his sake.. "We'll attack tonight.. at the capital and wipe all who are living there" Akura-oh smiled deviously "Yeah" Tomoe smiled slightly..

Chapter III: Invisible String


	3. Chapter III: Invisible Strings

Chapter III: "Invisible Strings"

-Nanami's POV-

We are all prepared to head at the capital Onikiri amd Kotetsu were incharge of guarding the shrine also I put barriers all around the shrine uaing my talismans, It's already been 12yrs since Mikage-san adopted me.. Also been 12yrs since my parents died.. Mikage-san trained me to use talismans when I'm 7yrs old and now I'm already 17yrs old.. And Mikage-san disappeared when I'm 10yrs old after making me the Mikage shrine's God.. I'm confident with my skills now ofcourse I'm the Land God for 7yrs already~ and not that I'm boasting but I became pretty popular even on the other Gods *giggles* "Nanami-chan? why are you giggling by yourself?" Mizuki asked "O-oh nothing~ I just remembered something *giggles*" "We're already here.." Kurama said with a serious face, then their flying carriage land safely on the center of the capital "Wow~ this place never failed to amaze me whenever I come here" Nanami said while walking down the carriage (AN: She's wearing an orange kimono with cherry blossoms design also she has a small pouch where her talismans are)

"Hello Land God-sama!" the peoples greeted me with smiles on their face "Hello everyone! Take care of yourselves okay?" I greeted them back with a reassuring smile "Oh~ so the Land God-sama is already here~ Well I'll guide you into your temporary shelter for your mission" an old woman offered us.. So we (AN:Kurama, Mizuki, Mamoru and Nanami are altogether) followed her into a simple small house in a high land at the outskirts of the town "Here it is Land God-sama.. I was commanded that your place should be able to look over the town and not an attention seeker house.. *bow* If you'll excuse me Land God-sama" then the old woman leave "Yosh! let's start unpacking our things and start cleaning!" I smiled at the two gentlemens beside me "Roger that!" Mizuki replied excitedly "Hmmn.. I think I can't refuse in My Nanami's request~" Kurama answered with a suave pose as always. haha.. And so we start cleaning and unpacking so we can still rest before our mission starts at night "Nanami-chan~ what do want to eat before we leave?" Mizuki asked me "Hmmmn.. Beef curry?" I smiled at Mizuki "Roger that!" then he starts to cook at the kitchen, while kurama is on the roof monitoring the town "Hmmn.. maybe I should take a bath first" I,told myself "Mizuki I'll just take a bath 'kay.."

I sighed as I soaked into the hot bath.. "I wonder why those yokais love killing others.." I talked to myself sadly.. so I bathed and put a new fresh kimono on (AN: A green kimono with koi fish designs) "Food's ready Nanami-chan~!" "I'm coming!" I brushed my hair and kissed mmy shikigami egg before leaving my room (AN: the egg is placed beside her bed on top of a pillow) As we finished oyr food the sun now starts to set and the time comes near.. K walked out the house looking at the town.. there's no peoples and it's silent only the whisting wind can be heard "Let's go.." I said with a serious face I get my pouch full of my talismans "Nanami don't leave your shikigami egg.. It might help you too.." Kurama suggested with a slight smile "Hai.." So I covered the egg with handkerchief and put it on my pouch.. Mizuki transformed into a big white snake for me to ride and Kurama takes his black wings out.. As we soar through the night we saw some other Gods monitoring the town too.. then we heard a loud scream "N-noooo! Please! D-don't hurt me!" a tanuki is cornered by 5 wild yokais eyes red and drooling like a hungry wolf "Mizuki!" I commanded him as we drew closer the female tanuki I throw a "Barrier" talisman in the solid floor in front of the girl (AN: The word with "" is the word written on the talisman) I jumped in front of the girl "Daijoubu.. we'll protect you" I glanced at her with a sweet smile "Mamoru! don't leave this girl" "Ki ki ki!" Mamoru jumps down my shoulder and stand beside the girl.. Mizuki and Kurama fights with the yokais.. I run on one yokai and called him "Hey! I'm a delicious meat want some?" I shouted as he starts chasing me I hide between the barrels and as the yokai can't see me I stick a "Purify" talisman on his back "Be gone.." making him collapse

-Normal POV- "Nanami!" she I looked back another yokai was at her back and going to scratch my face but she dodged it by lifting backwards "Tch.. sneaky devil.." I two drew a small daggers from my legs and perpared with my fighting stance (AN: her stance was her right hand were like holding a katana and her left hand just on her side) "Come.." Nanami glared at the yokai seriously "graaaaah!" then it attacked Nanami but she can dodge it easily "U-oh he's dead now that Nanami's serious" Kurama commented as he defeted the last yokai they are fighting "Is that all you've got?" she teased the enraged yokai between dodging the attacks "Time's up.. But don't worry I won't kill you" she smiled and stick a "purify" talisman on the yokai's forehead.. But a crimson red flame burnt it.. the three of them searched around and saw a shadow up the house "No choice.." Nanami slashed the yokai in front of her on the chest up its neck "show yourself!" the,serious Nanami shouted as she comes close to the tanuki girl to protect her "bwahaha what a strong girl you are..lady with daggers" then a man with a long red hair fall standing at the other side of the street "I might want you to be my bride bwahahaha.." Nanami glared at him "Akura-oh.." Akura-oh grinned "Oh so I'm THAT famous huh? Even a gorgeous lady like you know me" he was now beside Nanami holding the end of her hair and kissed i, Nanami react and slash her dagger but he vanished "Bwahaha.. So sensitive.. maybe I should play with you this time.. " Nanami felt something on her waist "I'll bring you with me.. " he whipered on her ear then they vanished in the thin air "Nanami-chan!?" "Kiki ki ki!? Nanami-chan!" Mizuki and Mamoru call out for her but no one answered and even more yokais starts to attack them "Mamoru bring that girl in a safe place!" Kurama shouted at Mamoru (AN: Mamoru's in his human form) he bring the girl home safely "Thank you very much.. Please be careful out there and I'll pray that Nanami-sama is ok" the tanuki and her family thanked Mamoru nod the run back to Kurama and Mizuki, the road he runs we're being cleansed and purifies yokais that set foot on it, after 1 whole hour the yokais retreated "Damn.. he got Nanami!" Kurama cursed "We need to find Nanami-chan emmidiately" Mizuki said in sad tone "Mizuki! Kurama!" Mamoru came running "We might know where she is! there are trails, it's an invisible string.."

Chapter IV: "Her Eyes"


	4. Chapter IV:Her Eyes

Chapter IV: "Her Eyes"

-Nanami's POV-

It's cold, I opened my eyes but it's all dark I reach out for my dagger in my legs but nothing then I saw a shining string itsnleading to. "My pouch!" I reached for it but something is constricting my waist.. wait what!? why didn't I noticed it!, I looked at my back and saw a man hugging my waist!? I tried taking his arms around my waist furiously "Come on, Let me go.." I said in angry voice "Grrrr.." So I just reached out for my pouch just a little.. "Hrmm.. whatcha doin' Nanami?" why does he know my name? who is he?! Then a blue fire lit the torches around the room, I looked back and saw a man with long beautiful white hair and a.. fox's ear?

-Normal POV-

Nanami was shocked why this man beside him know his name "w-wh are you!? and why are you hugging me!?" Nanami struggled taking the guy's arms off of her "Don't you.. remember.. me?" he said with slightly confused "No! why should I ask if I do right!?" Nanami answered running out of patience "Tomoe.. I'm Tomoe! why can't you remember me!?" Tomoe hold both of Nanami's shoulders tightly "I-It hurts.." Nanami stared at his eyes, and Tomoe was taken a back there because of her beautiful hazel nut eyes "I apologize.." he's looking down scratched his cheeks with a slight blush on his cheeks "Gotcha!" Nanami took the chance to get her pouch and get a blank talisman "Why did you kidnapped me?" She asked "Kidnapped? that isn't a proper way of thanking someone who saved you MY Lady.." he answered with a seductiive smile "S-saved!? I don't even know you stupid fox!" she answered with slight blush then an angry vein popped on Tomoe's forehead "Akura-ou is the one who kidnapped and tried to kill you.. And I saved you when I had the chance.. Now we're at an abandoned house far from Akura-ou's lair.. Does my explanation satisfied you already Little Crybaby?" He explained with a crossed-arms "Crybaby!?" then Nanami's head hurt that makes her fall and sat on the floor "Hey! You alright?" Tomoe hurriedly came near her, Nanami remembered a flashback the cause of her headache

-flashhback-

"Don't cry already! I'll give you a bamboo riceball if you stop crying" a little boy said to a crying cute girl "*hiccup* H-Hai.. " then she stopled crying "Good.. you're such a crybaby.. here.. I will never leave Nanami so don't cry again ok?" Little Nanami nod as she ate the riceballs

-End of flashback-

"Hey? N-n-mi hey! Nan-i! Nanami!" Tomoe shaked her shoulders worried because of Nanami's sudden spacing out "You ok?!" he hold her face gently looking at each others eyes that made Nanami blush "O-ofcourse I am! stupid fox.." she murmured "Good.. do you wan't something to eat? How about a bamboo riceball?" She looked at him then nod slowly, Tomoe take out 1 pack of bamboo riceball near a small neat cabinet "here you can eat it all.. I know you love it.." then he lay on the floor again his back facing Nanami "T-thanks.." sge replied confused 'how the hell did he know that?' sge thought to herself, thenshe looked around and noticed something 'there isn't a door here...' then she looked at Tomoe "where's the door?"

"no doors abd windows"

"what!? how should I go out!?"

*looks at her* "you CAN'T go out.. it's dangerous.."

"I can protect myself!"

*stands up walk towards Nanami then pinned both her hands beside her head* "Really~?" He said playfully &amp; seductively

"O-ofcourse!" she struggled on tight his grip but she feels so weak

"No you can't! I must protect you! Now that I've found you now.. I don't want to loose you again!?" he answered seriously "why are you talking like you've known me for a long time?" she asked shocked "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you.." then he sits in front of her looking down "Answer me Tomoe.." he looked at her hearing that she calls him by his name "If you can't remember now, maybe someday at the right time.. you'll remember it all" he smiled at her

'I don't know why but I don't feel any dnger around him, rather I feel like I'm safe beside him.. Even if he's the yokai that they said to be dangerous' Nanami thought to herself "I want to be with you.. forever Nanami.." he said seriously "w-what are you talking about?"

"I'll still continue my promise at the same time I want to be by your side.."

"But how was that suppose to happen when ALL the peoples and most especially the GODS thinks that you're an EVIL fox.. hmm? how about it?"

Tomoe thinks abput her point "Make me your familiar? Half of my power will be sealed.. And I'll tell them to monitor me for as long as they want to"

"M-make you my familiar?" she blushed furiously

"Yeah are you a deaf?"

"Ofcourse not! stupid fox" (￣/3/￣)

"He's coming.." Tomoe said now serious

"Who?" then she feel that something is cracking inside her pouch "the egg!" she take it out quickly and a cute little white fox came out "A fox.. how cute~ I wonder what name should I give him"

"Hey keep it down Akura-ou is coming"

"I'll call you Sora.. you're as white as a sky.." Nanami smiled at Sora then Sora suddenly emits a white fog "Good.. this can make our escaping more easily" then Tomoe lift Nanami in bridal style and jump up the roof then into the woods "Y-you surprised me! Stupid fox.. O-oh! not you Sora.. By the way where are we going?"

"Hmmmn..."

"Let's go into our house it's at that high land jusy at the outskirts of the town.."

"Won't your friends kill me if they saw me?"

"No.. I'll do he explaining.."

Tomoe run and jump tree by tree until they reached the small house..

"Hope they'll understand.." Nanami hoped as they walk going inside the house..

Chapter V: "Kissu"


	5. Chapter V: Confuse

Chapter V: "Confuse"

-Normal POV-

We arrived at the house and as I slowly opened the door no ones inside

"Oh no.. they might be searching for me.." Nanami hurriedly run outside towards the town, Tomoe grab her hand

"Where are you going?"

"They might be searching for me I need to find them.. so they know that I'm safe..."

"Okay... I'll help" Tomoe transformed into a young man with short brown hair (AN: Just his normal short hair only the color is changed ^_^v)

"That's... a very good idea! Now let's start searching" they ran off the town searching every corner then Nanami saw the gold floor slowly disappearing

"Let's follow that light!" they followed it quickly as it starts to fade away and it leads them into a small abandoned house

"They're inside.." Nanami take 3 "No Presence" talisman and stick it on the three of them..

"Okay this will do.. don't take that off Tomoe.." He just obeyed her but walks first Nanami at her back.. they peeked at the small hole in the wall and saw that Mizuki, Kurama and Mamoru are tied in chair unconcious

"They're in a deep sleep.. I can't seem to feel a presence inside.." Nanami whispered then they slowly walks inside, not knowing that there's a trap Nanami accidentally stepped on a rope that hungs her up the rope is tied on her right leg

"Kyaaaah!" Nanami freaked out "It's ok Nanami, I'll help you jusy calm down, okay?" Tomoe run into her as Nanami struggle on covering her legs and undies

"No peeking!" (â‰§/â‰¦)

"Y-yeah! just don't move so much you might hurt your leg" As he was about to burn the rope and ready to catch her, Nanami was pulled sideward upstairs it was Akura-ou..

"well, welcome back Lady with daggers~ " He caressed her legs down her waist thay makes Nanami shiver

"Stop that you Evil Fire Freak!" Nanami blurted

"That's what I like about you missy~" then he was about to kiss her knee but a blue fire lit a strand of Akura-ou's hair..

"You know that I hate being interrupted right brother?" He said deviously

"BRING HER DOWN!"" Tomoes original form came back as anger was visible in his eyes

"Why should I brother? Aren't you the one who STOLE her away from me!?" he furiously answered

"You can still find another women out there, so LEAVE HER BE!"

"Why? Do you love THIS girl?" he licked his lips as he touched Nanami's face..

"Yes.. Eversince we're kids.." Akura-ou was confused not knowing that Tomoe was just in his front and he cut the rope get away to him while carrying Nanami

"There's only ONE girl whom we used to play when we're child! What the hell do you mean brother!?"

"Nanami can you stand?" Nanami nod

"N-Nanami...? M-momozono Nanami?" Akura-ou murmured

"Why do you know MY name.. I don't get it all what you two are talking about!" then Nanami had another headache

-Flashback-

"Nanami-chan! look at this! isn't it big?" a little boy with red hair showed Nanami a cicada

"Mines even bigger tho" another little boy with white hair showed Nanami a larger cicada

"T-those are scary!" Nanami covered her face stopping herself to cry

"We'll throw it away!" the boy with red hair said

"Just don't cry!" The other boy continued

"Arigatou.. Tomo-chan, Ou-chan" Little Nanami smiled at them very wide and sweetly..

-End of flashback-

"You ok.. Nanami?" Tomoe help Nanami to stand hugging her in his chest

"What are those memories.. why is it all coming back now.." Terrified Nanami just stared at nowhere with wide eyes

"Then how come she doesn't know about our promise!?" Akura-ou screamed angrily

"Maybe someone sealed her memories when she's still a child.."

"Nonsense! How could... someone.. mess with her memories!" Nanami now fallen unconcious in Tomoes arms

"I'll stop about the promise, I'll wait for her memories to return and ask her again if she still wants that promise.. Because on what I can see.. She might oppose about that.. How about you? You can also stop this and wait like me.. if she's really important to you like she is to me.." Tomoe walks toward the three unconcious man

"Geez.. how can I bring them all.." He complained , then Sora jump out of the pouch and transformed into a 14 yrs old boy with a gray hair and red eyes wearing only a black shorts

"Hmmn.. nice pet huh.." Tomoe hopped Kurama in his shoulder and put mamoru inside the pouch, while sora carries Mizuki at his back

"We'll be going now.. Don't worry I'll protect Nanami from you brother.. " Akura-ou was dumbfounded can't believe on all the words he heard about Nanami and their promise..

-At the house-

-Tomoe's POV-

We're already at the small house they we're using, Nanami now is resting at her bed while the two friends of her's are also fast asleep at the sofa

"I shouldn't have said it all outloud while Nanami was with us.. Stupid Akura-ou" he cursed

"I wonder who sealed your memories.. It might break soon.. until then I have to be always by your side.." I held Nanami's hand caressing it on my cheeks

"T-tomoe?" she suddenly asked

"You're awake.. you okay now? you became unconcious af-"

"What happened to Akura-ou!? Where's everyone? are they okay?!" Nanami cut me at the middle of my sentence

"Relax.. everything's fine they are still asleep but they'll wake up soon.. " I smiled at her

"Akura-ou?" she asked

"No one's hurt he just stand there while we're escaping.. he's a stupid fire demon after all" I laughed..

-Normal POV-

"Nanami-chan! Are you alright!?" Mizuki suddenly came inside Nanami's room bursting in the door without knocking then he saw Nanami and Tomoe talking

"Why is that fox here!?" Mizuki became serious

"It's okay Mizuki! He's the one who saved us" Nanami walk down the bed then she felt a sudden pain in his right leg

"Ouch.."

"You okay Nanami?" Tomoe asked with worried look

"There's mark of the rope it's too tight and it leaves some bruise.." Tomoe kneel down and lift Nanami's legs then he looked at Nanami

"I can heal it.. would you allow me?"

"Nanami-chan.." Mizuki stare at them and Nanami nod slowly in approval

"Thank you.." then Tomoe licked Nanami's bruised leg that makes her blush like a tomato

"T-Tomoe?" she touched Tomoes head and clutched his hair, as Tomoe finished Nanami's bruises healed already

"Sorry on what I did" He apologized

"N-no.. thank you for healing me tho.." Nanami said blushing, Mizuki run at Nanami

"You okay Nanami-chan? I'm so sorry if we couldn't do anything to help you.." Mizuki said with pained face

"Daijoubu.. What's important is no one's hurt.. right?" Nanami pat Mizuki's head and smiled sweetly the he nod

"I'll explain everything.. let's talk about it later.. " Nanami said

"N-no, Nanami-chan should rest..It can wait until tomorrow right?" Mizuki smiled

"Hai.." She smiled then hugged Mizuki..

"Then I'll stay here in your room while you're sleeping.." Tomoe walk beside the window and just stared outside the darkness

"Nanami-chan.. Is it really ok?" Mizuki whispered

"Yes.. somehow I feel calm when I'm with him" She smiled while looking at Tomoe

"Hmmn.. wakatta just call us if something happen.. Oyasumii~" Mizuki leaves the room..

"I'll be sleeping now Tomoe.. How about you?"

"I'm fine.. Just sleep without worry.. I'll protect you" He smiled at Nanami that makes her blush.

"Oyasumii~" she said

"Oyasumii" then he stared again at the darkness outside.

CHAPTER VI: "Judgement"


End file.
